Twelve OneShot AAML Stories iPod Challenge
by licoricejellybean
Summary: Twelve short AshxMisty one shots, each based on a random song from my iPod. A mixture of humor, love and passion, these were so much fun to write and are even more fun to read. No sad stuff so enjoy!


I've seen a couple of these around and thought it would be fun to try…I think these are a little longer than they are meant to be, but I don't care. I skipped over any Christian songs that came up in the shuffle, hope that's not cheating!!! I think I got pretty lucky with the songs.

Funnily enough, I don't actually _own _Pokemon…

Best Friend – Toybox

Misty watched as Ash chased Pikachu around the field, shaking her head in disbelief. He could be _so_ immature sometimes…but she couldn't help giggling. He was adorable when he acted like this.

Ash staggered over to her, panting.

'I've fed and loved that Pokemon since I was ten years old, and how does it repay me??? It steals my hat as a joke when I'm not looking!!!' Ash moaned comically.

Misty grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with humor.

'Since you have the mental capacity of a Slowpoke, I'm not surprised Pikachu outsmarted you!' she teased.

Ash growled playfully as he tackled her, pushing her straight to the ground. Misty exploded into giggles.

They wrestled furiously for a few moments, when all of a sudden Misty stopped dead. She was straddling Ash as he lay sprawled on the grass beneath her, her hands resting on his stomach.

Misty's face flushed furiously as Ash stared up at her with wondrous eyes.

She saw him hesitate before gently reaching up and resting his hands on her hips. She felt her skin contract as his fingers brushed along her waist. She didn't even think about what she was doing– she just ran her hands up his chest to her shoulders, bringing her lips ever closer to his…

'Pikapi? Pikachupi?' came a confused voice from behind Misty.

Misty started, leaping to her feet and blushing purple with embarrassment. She turned quickly away from Ash, mortified.

Then she felt a pair of arms wrap securely around her waist.

Guess Ash isn't just my best friend anymore, she thought giddily as she turned around to face him.

Heaven – DJ Sammy

Misty cradled Ash's head in her arms as he slept peacefully, utterly spent from the long night before.

She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath, his lips parted slightly. Misty resisted the urge to run her finger over their soft surface, not wanting to wake him up.

She snuggled even closer to her sleeping husband, slipping her leg over his. Ash shifted unconsciously in his sleep so that their bodies touched all the way along their lengths.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in the heady scent of his long black hair.

This is heaven, she thought as she drifted contentedly back to sleep.

I Wanna Be With You – Pretty Boy Floyd

Ash stood on the edge of the dancefloor, feeling awkward in his formal clothes. He stared resentfully at Misty, who was twirling around to the music with none other than Gary Oak.

Ash gritted his teeth. It was bad enough when Gary beat him in battles, but this – this was a hell of a lot worse.

Gary was hitting on the girl of Ash's dreams, but he wasn't going to get away with it for one more second.

The song drifted to a close as Ash marched onto the dancefloor and tapped Gary sharply on the shoulder.

'May I cut in?' he asked icily, eyeballing his longtime rival with new ferocity.

'In your dreams, Ketchum!' Gary sneered, turning away from him. Ash felt his temper bubble up to the surface, and his hands clenched into fists.

'Uhhh, Gary, if you don't mind, I'd like to dance with Ash for a little while,' came a quiet voice that was music to Ash's ears.

Ash's head snapped up instantly and he gazed intently at the fiery haired angel in front of him.

Gary was so stunned that he released his grip on Misty. Ash immediately took advantage of the situation, stepping smoothly in front of his adversary and pulling Misty into his arms.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Ash's heart was beating furiously as he resisted the urge to kiss her hair, stroke her arms…

'You didn't have to do that,' he said softly in her ear.

'I don't want to be with Gary,' she whispered quietly. 'I want to be with you…'

I Wanna Be With You – Pretty Boy Floyd (alternate – based on the lyrics of the song as opposed to the title)

Ash slung his bag across his shoulders as he strode out of Professor Oak's class, relieved to be free. He found it harder to concentrate in lectures than he did in practical battle classes – that was his playground.

Ash gazed idly down the hall teaming with students and Pokemon, when suddenly he stopped dead. He did a triple take at the speed of light, his heart racing.

Out of Professor Rowan's class stepped the most stunning girl he had ever seen.

The first thing he noticed was her brilliantly beautiful fiery red hair. It swished around her face in loose curls, shining like amber silk under the glare of the bright hall lights. Her skin was the softest pale cream, her face tinged with a delicate rose pink. Her clothes skimmed over her curvaceous figure, the mini skirt revealing a pair of long, slim legs.

He blinked stupidly, half expecting her to vanish into thin air.

She had to be new to Pokemon High. Ash knew that he hadn't seen her around before – he would never have forgotten a girl like her. After all, he was only the most promising trainer in the school. He knew everyone, and everyone knew him.

She was peering up and down the hall with an uncertain look on her face. He watched her fidget with her red drawstring bag, pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper. Her little cherry mouth tightened ever so slightly as she studied it, her face falling.

She glanced around wildly, as if praying for help to appear out of nowhere. All of a sudden, her eyes locked with his chocolate ones.

Her gaze shot to his heart like an arrow. It was then that Ash noticed the most beautiful thing of all - her eyes were the most startling shade of blue-green, and they sparkled like the sun on the sea.

He could hardly believe his luck. This was it - his chance to talk to her.

He walked slowly over to where she was standing, never taking his eyes from hers. He noted with surprise and with pleasure the dazed look on her face as she gaped back at him.

'Hello,' he said quietly, trying to smile. 'Do you need any help?'

'Uhhh, yeah. I'm trying to find the Rock Field,' she said faintly.

Ash's heart leapt.

'That's where I'm headed. Shall I walk you there?'

For the first time, she smiled. Ash felt his knees go a little weak. Her smile was shocking, heartbreaking.

'I'd like that,' she replied.

Ash raised his hand so she could shake it

'Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you.' he introduced himself

She smiled a little wider. 'Misty Waterflower. Nice to meet you too.'

She slipped her hand into his. Ash was sure he saw her tremble when their skin touched. He almost expected to see the electricity that crackled between them.

They stood there, their hands touching but definitely not being shaken. Ash could only marvel at the perfect softness of her beautiful skin.

At the exact same time, they both realized what they were doing.

They each yanked their hands back, both blushing furiously. Surely this isn't normal, Ash thought dizzily.

He tried to ignore the flush on his cheeks and hers as he motioned the way to the Rock Field.

Mayonnaise – Smashing Pumpkins

'Aww, come on Misty!' Ash whined. 'I'm starving!'

Misty turned to glare at the boy, who was busy drooling over the sandwich she had fixed moments before.

'In your dream, Ketchum!' she said, rolling her eyes. 'Make yourself something, or get Brock in here to do it for you! Gosh, you can be _such _a baby sometimes!'

Ash's eyes flashed. He stomped out of the room, his face sulky.

Misty smirked as she watched him go. Sometimes she wondered exactly _why _she was in love with such an idiot.

She twisted around to grab a glass out of the cupboard, humming to herself. Beating Ash at _anything _put her in a good mood.

She turned back to her plate expectantly.

It was empty.

For a moment, Misty stared down at it wildly, wondering if she was loosing her grip.

It was then that she heard the distinct sound of human and Pokemon giggles in the hallway.

Her head snapped up just in time to see her sandwich disappear through the door, clasped firmly in a vine.

Misty balled up her fists.

'ASH KETCHUM!!!' she hollered

Smoke On The Water – Deep Purple

Ash and Misty untangled themselves and burst out of the elevator, staggering straight towards their hotel room. Ash fumbled crazily with the door key, all too aware of his wife's heated breathing very close to his ear.

Misty dropped the high heeled shoes she had been carrying as Ash flung the door open and snatched her inside, clawing at her slinky red evening dress.

A long, long time later, Ash could think straight enough to talk.

'I swear, that was the longest, most boring dinner I have ever been to!' he moaned. 'I'm so glad you decided to…entertain me.' He turned and grinned devilishly at the redhead next to him.

'Anytime,' she purred. 'I hope we weren't too obvious, I was afraid people would smell the smoke coming off the two of us…'

'They're gonna think the building's on fire after this one…' he whispered seductively as he pulled her towards him.

Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor

Misty clasped Ash's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly as she stared into the depths of his chocolate eyes.

'You can do it. I believe in you,' she murmured, trying to keep the tension out of her voice.

Ash smiled back at her, only his eyes betraying how nervous he really was.

'With you behind me, I can do anything,' he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

Misty wrapped her arms firmly around his neck.

'No matter what happens, I love you Ash,' she said quietly.

Ash pulled back from their embrace, smiling down at her in gratification.

'Love you too, Misty,' he said, his smile growing a little wider. The stress in his eyes lessened slightly.

'Ladies and gentlemen, the challenger Ash Ketchum!' came the roar of the announcer.

Ash kissed her quickly and passionately, releasing her reluctantly. She watched as he turned and walked into the Indigo Stadium, the waiting crowd exploding.

Foolish - Ashanti

Misty recalled her Starmie, barely noticing as the challenger fled in humiliation. She wandered blankly out of the Gym, heading for her favorite spot under a huge oak tree. She flung herself down on the ground, unable to stop the tears of humiliation and pain spilling down her cheeks.

She had returned from Pallet two days ago. She had thought that surprising Ash when he came home from Hoenn would be the perfect time to tell him how she really felt.

Then May had turned up.

Misty couldn't believe she had been so stupid. All this time I fooled myself into thinking I was special, she thought furiously. But now I know he was just playing around with me while he hung out with his new girlfriend.

'Misty? Misty, like, where are you?' she heard her older sister yelling from the back door of the Gym.

'Over here,' she called weakly, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Daisy appeared from over the hill, carrying something in her hand.

'Here, this came for you this afternoon by special delivery,' she said to her younger sister, handing her a letter. Misty wondered vaguely what it felt like to smile like her sister was doing.

Misty stared at it for a second before she recognized the handwriting. Daisy disappeared as Misty ripped the letter open.

_Misty -_

_Brock told me what you said to him about me and May. Don't blame him for telling me, I threatened him with every Pokemon I have until he agreed to tell me what was wrong with you._

_Misty, what you think about me and May – it's not true. She's a good buddy, but I promise you, she doesn't compare to you._

_There's something I need to tell you – something I've been wanting to tell you for years. But I don't want to tell you in a letter, so call me as soon as you get this. I'll be waiting by the phone._

Misty leapt up like she'd been bitten and began running flat out towards the Gym.

She stopped dead when she caught sight of Ash standing outside the back door, his hands resting on his hips as he grinned at her.

Ain't No Sunshine – Bill Withers

Ash leaned back on his hands as he stared with unseeing eyes at the fiery sunset.

He sighed, trying to summon enough energy to go and help Brock with dinner. But somehow he just could not be bothered.

Things just hadn't been the same since she left.

May and Max had been fun to have along, and Dawn was alright as well. But his friendship with them was no match for how he felt about Misty.

He sighed. He wished he could just wave a magic wand and make that stupid Gym vanish – or magic her selfish sisters back where they belonged. Then Misty could return to where she belonged – by his side.

Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt

Ash's heart ached as he wrapped his arms around her for the last time, burying his face in her sweet red hair. His throat burned with unshed tears. He was determined not to break.

He drew back reluctantly, staring down into her cerulean eyes. Their usual sparkle of joy was missing, frozen.

'I guess this is good-'

Misty cut him off by resting her finger lightly against his lips. Her mouth trembled a little.

'Don't say goodbye.' Her voice shook faintly. 'Goodbye is forever. You'll be back some day – someday soon. And then you'll never ever have to leave.'

No Strings Attached – N'SYNC

'Surprise!' a warm voice said very close to her ear.

Misty spun around. Ash was standing very close to her, his chocolate eyes warm.

'Hey Ash!' she cried, a grin breaking out on her face. 'What are you doing here?'

'I have a special delivery for Misty Waterflower,' he said, grinning back at her. He held out his hand, a blue and white Pokeball grasped in his fingers.

Misty stared at the unusual Pokeball. 'Uhhh, what?' she said, confused.

Ash laughed. 'It's a present, gorgeous!' he replied

'Wow, a Pokemon!' she squealed as she accepted the Pokeball. 'What is it?' she asked excitedly.

'Open it and find out!' he laughed, his eyes dancing.

Misty tossed the Pokeball. There was a flash of light.

'Eevee!' came a cry.

Misty stared openmouthed at the adorable baby Pokemon in front of her.

'Awww, CUTIE!!!' she cried as she leaned down and stroked the little Pokemon's head. 'Ash, thank you so much! It's adorable!' she grinned up at him. Suddenly her expression changed. 'But wait…Eevee…Vaporeon!!!' she gasped, finally getting the significance of the gift. 'I've wanted a Vaporeon since I was three years old! Ash, I can't believe it! You're the best!' she screamed as she threw her arms around Ash's neck. Ash laughed into her loose amber hair, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Suddenly Misty drew back, eyeballing her boyfriend suspiciously.

'So, what's the catch?' she said, staring up at him flatly.

Ash's face twisted into an amused grin. Trust Misty to suspect him when he was innocent for once.

'Hey, do I need an occasion to get the most perfect girl in the world a present?' he smiled down at her.

Misty looked up at him, mischief stirring in her sparkling azure eyes.

'Hmmm, so if you got me a present, then I need to give you one in return, right?' she said, poking him in the chest.

Ash frowned. 'Forget about it, Misty!' he said. 'I traded one of my Tauros for that Eevee. It didn't cost me a thing!'

Misty raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

'Oh, my gift won't cost me a thing either, I promise you…' she trailed, her voice heavy with meaning.

Ash stared back, dumbfounded.

Misty casually recalled her newest Pokemon - it was too young to watch what was about to happen.

Then she leapt up lightly into Ash's arms, her thighs tight around his waist and her arms clasped behind his head.

'Thank you, Ash,' she purred seductively as she kissed him.

No Strings Attached – N'SYNC (alternate, based on lyrics)

'I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I just can't keep it inside any more. I love you, Misty,' Ash said in a low, intense voice, staring straight into her eyes. 'I know I've hurt you before, but I promise you, if you trust me again, I'll never leave you. But one word from you and I'll disappear for good. I'll never bother you again, and you can forget I even exist.' He couldn't keep the heartbreak out of his voice at the prospect of never seeing her again.

Misty stared back at him, her cerulean eyes wide with shock.

Ash looked down, humiliated.

'You don't need to say it, Misty. I hope that you find someone who'll treat you the way you deserve, who'll -'

He was swiftly silenced as Misty grabbed his collar with both hands, pulling him into a kiss.

Wow, that sure was fun to write! I'm really, really pleased with how these turned out. You might have noticed by now, but…I hate sad AAML fics so all mine have happy endings! Please comment, and tell me which story is your favorite. I'm seriously thinking about extending some of these, so I need some feedback!


End file.
